


every inch of your skin is a holy grail i've got to find

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Hand Jobs, If you want me to write anything, M/M, Oral Sex, Proceed with caution, Quiet Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Send it to me here, Spanking, This fic is literally a dump for all my smut, Warning you all now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: This is a collection of smut fics that I will be writing here and there.If you have a request, just leave it in the comments! <3





	1. Semi-Public Sex

**Author's Note:**

> title of the fic comes from Ellie Goulding's song "Love me like you do"
> 
> <3 <3
> 
> Chapter Summary: It's Ben and Bev's Wedding week and all the losers are having to sleep in the same room. So obviously, Eddie and Richie get it on when everyone else is asleep.

Ben and Beverly’s wedding was turning out to be a glamorous affair. They had decided to get married on Ben’s uncle’s farm, with a marquee which would serve as both the ceremony location, and the reception. The only downside to this beautiful location, was the limited space in the farmhouse for guests. The farmhouse itself had the master bedroom and three spares, which were occupied by Ben’s parents, Bev’s aunt, Ben’s uncle and aunt and Bev and Ben themselves.

Initially, Eddie had suggested that he and Richie book one of the hotel rooms in the town a few miles out, but Bev had shot that down immediately, insisting that she needed Richie by her side for the whole duration of the wedding process. He was her best man, after all. Which meant that Eddie had to say at the farmhouse too, because there was no way in hell that he was spending an entire week away from Richie. Nope, no chance.

So here they were, two nights before the wedding, squished up on a two seater sofa as their friends all slept at least three feet away from them. Eddie had to wonder why the rest of the losers didn’t just book a hotel room, but he guessed that maybe they all wanted to be together to commemorate such a wonderful union.

Over in the corner of the room, Bill let out a snore and Richie covered his mouth to quieten his snorts. Eddie raised his head, resting his chin on Richie’s chest and glaring at him, “Shut up dipshit, do you want to wake everyone up?”

“Sorry,” Richie whispered. “I just feel bad for Audra. We just have to deal with this for a week, she has to deal with it for the rest of her  _life_.”

Eddie was silent for a moment before he let out a soft snort and rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you annoyed?” he whispered into the darkness, side glancing the room to make sure everyone was still asleep.

“Annoyed? About what, Eds?”

“That we were going to get a hotel and spend the week making up for the time you were in LA,” Eddie clarified. “I get it that Bev needs you here, with you being her best man and all, but god Rich, I’ve missed you.”

Richie was silent, and Eddie thought for a moment that he had fallen asleep on him. Great, just great. That was when he felt the brush of Richie’s hand along his thigh, moving up towards the hem of his shorts, causing him to let out a gasp. “Shh, you gotta be quiet baby. Can you do that?” Richie murmured into his ear, biting down on his lobe ever so slightly.

“W-What if we wake someone up?” Eddie whispered, his breath catching at the thought of what they were about to do. It wasn’t that they hadn’t been adventurous in the bedroom before, after all, they weren’t shy when it came to trying new things.

“We won’t wake anyone up as long as you’re quiet, baby,” Richie breathed, moving his hand under the hem and palming over his already hardening cock. “No underwear? You’re making it way too easy for me baby.”

“They make me uncomfortable,” Eddie whispered, closing his eyes as Richie grasped his cock in his fist, moving it slowly, teasingly. “R-Richie…”

“Am I going to have to fill that pretty mouth of yours baby? If you’re not quiet then I’ll stop.” Eddie shook his head at Richie’s words, closing his mouth and biting down on his bottom lip to ensure that he remained quiet. Richie hummed and continued the slow movement of his hand, Eddie letting out sharp bursts of breath through his nose.

Then Richie’s hand was gone and Eddie scrunched his eyes shut tightly, fingers fisting into the thin sheet that had been provided for them. Richie chuckled low, pulling the sheet from Eddie’s grasp and pushing it to the bottom of the sofa, out of the way. Eddie peeled open his eyes as he felt Richie’s hands on his hips, coaxing him to turn around. “Rich-?”

Richie leaned down and whispered thickly into Eddie’s ear, sending shivers all the way down his spine. “Turn over for me baby, don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you.” It was amazing, Eddie thought, how after five year of being together, that Richie could still have this effect on him. He followed the instruction, slowly so as to make as limited noise as possible. Everyone in the room was still fast asleep, and every so often, one of Bill’s snores would echo through the room, reminding them just how risky this was.

When he felt Richie’s fingers hook into the elastic of his shorts, Eddie sucked in a breath and reached for a nearby pillow, biting his teeth into the fabric to muffle his moans. As Richie tugged them down, the cold air of the room hit him instantly, causing Eddie to arch his back up towards Richie, seeking warmth and attention.

“Needy,” Richie mused, reaching up to run his fingers down the bumps of Eddie’s spine, humming at the shivers that it caused as he moved downwards. “Such a good boy. You’ve been aching for this haven’t you? Not having me at home for a week must have been _awful_ for you baby, being left with your hand and all.” Richie’s voice remained low, so low that Eddie could only just pick up on his words. He bit into the pillow harder, rutting his hips against the sofa for a moment before Richie pulled them up.

When he felt Richie move away from him, Eddie turned his head, watching his boyfriend as he reached into the pocket of his discarded pants and pulled out a condom wrapper. His eyes widened, was Richie really about to fuck him in a room full of their friends? He was surprised just how hard that thought made him, but he was unsure if he was willing to take that risk tonight. Richie must have seen the concern on his face as he leaned up to press a very light kiss to his lips. “Don’t worry baby, this is just to prevent any mess.”

With those words, he carefully, almost silently unwrapped the condom and rolled it onto Eddie’s already achingly hard member. Just the movement of Richie’s fingers grazing over his shaft caused his body to tremble in anticipation. “ _Please_?” Eddie breathed and Richie chuckled, pressing a kiss to the base of Eddie’s spine.

Eddie’s fingers gripped onto the pillow as he felt Richie move his head lower, leaving burning hot kisses against his skin. A gasp fell from his lips when Richie’s hands spread his cheeks apart, blowing on his hole, causing Eddie to bite into the pillow again, burying his whole face there.

Richie didn’t waste any more time, barely giving Eddie any time to breathe before he leaned in, licking a stripe from the base of his cock all the way up to his hole. He pulled back, blowing some air against it once more before wrapping his arms around Eddie’s stomach and pulling his ass right against his face. Richie didn’t hesitate to lick over the skin, stopping to suck every so often before just lightly dipping his tongue in. It was an action that Richie always used when he went down on Eddie, as he knew that it frustrated him to no end.

Eddie pulled his mouth off of the pillow, breathing coming out in harsh pants as Richie kept up his relentless abuse on his hole. There was no way that he was going to last long, not when it had been at least two weeks since Richie had done this, as well as the adrenaline running through his veins from doing it in public. “R-Richie please, don’t stop.” He panted, rocking his hips back, silently begging for his boyfriends tongue.

“You like that baby?” Richie hummed against his hole. “You want more?”

“ _Yes._ **”**

“Well, since you asked so nicely baby,” Richie murmured, reaching a hand down to wrap around Eddie’s cock, pumping it a few times. “I’ll oblige.”

As soon as the words passed Richie’s lips, his mouth was back on him, sucking and licking over his rim at a relentless pace. He continued his ministrations for a few more minutes, coaxing every moan, whine and whimper from Eddie’s lips. Then, he plunged his tongue in, picking up a fast pace instantly, pushing deeper with every thrust.

The heat in Eddie’s abdomen was building, it was as though every inch of his skin was on fire, ignited Richie. He desperately tried to hold back his cries for release, knowing within himself that this was when he got loud, this was when he started to beg for Richie to let him come. He pulled his mouth from the pillow, pushing his hips back against Richie’s tongue, “Please...please.”

“Come for me,” Richie breathed before resuming his actions. All it took was a few more thrusts and Eddie was coming hard into the condom, eyes rolling into the back of his head with how intense and amazing it felt. Richie stroked him through it and Eddie felt his body draw tight, signalling that he too had come.

“Fuck,” Eddie breathed, slumping forward onto the sofa. Richie chuckled tightly behind him, his hand moving to Eddie’s already softening cock and rolling off the condom, tying it and sitting it to the side. Eddie let out a whine as Richie moved away, pulling up his shorts and slipping off the bed. “Where you going?”

“Just to clean up, I’ll be right back,” Richie whispered, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s hair and vanishing into the kitchen. Eddie closed his eyes over, letting a yawn pass his lips as he snuggled back into the sofa, sleep desperate to consume him. It must have been less than five minutes before Richie returned, slipping in behind him and pulling the sheet back over their bodies.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Eddie whispered, a satisfied smile taking over his face as he wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist.

“Believe it baby, and when we get home, don’t think for two seconds that I’m not gonna fuck you so hard you forget your own name. You’re not the only one who is frustrated with using their hand.” Richie breathed into his ear, carding his fingers through Eddie’s hair, coaxing a hum from his lips.

“Mhm. Can’t wait.” Eddie opened his eyes and looked out into the darkness of the living room. “You think anyone heard us?”

Richie was silent for a moment, listening to the breathing of their friends and he shook his head, “I don’t think so. There isn’t a single person in this room who wouldn’t make it clear that they were awake and order us to stop.”

Eddie nodded his head, the need to sleep pushing through and becoming more prominent by the second. It was something that always happened after an orgasm, and this was the longest he had managed to stay awake. Usually, Richie went out for a smoke, but he had been trying to quit recently, and with it being in the middle of the night, Eddie was glad that he passed.

“I love you,” Eddie whispered and Richie pressed a kiss to his hair, smiling.

“I love you too, Eds.”

They fell asleep promptly, and no less than three hours later, were woken up by a frantic Beverly, demanding Richie’s assistance. Eddie groaned, rolling over so that Richie could climb out from behind him and stretch his abnormally long limbs.

Everyone was waking up around them, yawning and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Bill was the last to wake up, and before Bev could drag him off, Richie turned to him, “Billiam, are you aware that you snore like a heathen?”

“Beep beep, Richie, I don’t snore that loud,” Bill muttered. “Anyway, what were you doing up that you could hear me snoring anyway?”

Richie shrugged, “Couldn’t sleep.” Then, as he rushed off to help the bride to be, he send a sly wink to Eddie, who turned his face away from his friends to hide his flush. **  
**

And well, if anyone _had_ ****heard what they did the night before, they surely didn’t mention it.


	2. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt on Tumblr: ❤️ + spanking

The walk back to their apartment was quiet. Eddie’s cheeks were flush, both by the cold November air and the anticipation of what was going to happen once they got home. Richie’s posture was stiff, clear that he was still strung up from Eddie’s teasing at the restaurant earlier that evening.

It was risky, teasing Richie in the way Eddie had done that night, but he knew deep down that it was going to be worth it. He could see the arousal sparking being Richie’s blue eyes, and it made Eddie’s stomach swirl.

They stopped outside of their door, and Richie popped the key inside the lock, twisting it to the left and pushing it open. Eddie let his husband tug him inside their apartment, closing the door behind him. Silence stretched over them for a few minutes before Richie cleared his throat.

“You’re really proud of yourself aren’t you?” He asked, tugging Eddie towards him, eyes never breaking eye contact. “Really smug about that stunt you pulled at the restaurant.”

Eddie’s lips curved up into a smirk and he gripped at the lapels of Richie’s dress jacket. “Maybe, just a little.”

“It was risky, what if he had caught on, hmm?” Richie asked, walking them towards the bedroom.

That evening had been an important night for Richie. The dinner they were attending was with one of the producers of Saturday Night Live, who was offering Richie a more permanent contract, as well as his own skit. It was a huge deal, not just for Richie but for Eddie too. So the fact that Eddie thought it was appropriate to pull out every stop in the book to drive Richie completely insane was a huge risk.

Yet, Richie got the contract, and Eddie got what he wanted. A little bit of spiced up action.

“Risky, but fun,” Eddie teased but a gasp soon left his lips as Richie brought down his right hand against his clothed ass.

“But teases get punished, is that right?” Richie asked and Eddie nodded his head, eyes blown wide. “I think you wanted this. I think you teased me at dinner, expecting this exact outcome. Well, you’re going to get it.”

Eddie swallowed thickly as Richie lightly pushed him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut and guided him over to the bed. “Rich-”

“Take off your pants and underwear, but keep the shirt on, it’s cute.”

Quick to oblige, Eddie kicked off his shoes, pulling off his socks and undid his pants, pushing them and his underwear to the ground. He was hard already, the teasing during dinner and the intense walk home working him into a frenzy. He bit on the inside of his inner cheek as Richie wrapped his hand around his wrist, tugging him forward.

“I’m going to give you ten spanks on this gorgeous ass of yours for teasing me at dinner tonight and you’re going to count them. Do you understand?” Richie asked, positioning Eddie over his lap and kneading his fingers into the skin of his ass.

A soft moan worked its way past Eddie’s lips and he nodded his head, “Yes.”

The first spank Eddie was expecting. It wasn’t too hard, light upon his left cheek. Yet it still made him gasp. They had talked about spicing up their sex life, and over the course of the past few months, they had experimented with toys, flavoured lube and a little bit of exhibitionism at the cinema. This however, this was new.

“One.”

The next three came in quick succession, rotating between each cheek, each one more firmer than the last. Eddie rattled off the numbers of each one with a gasp, his cheeks flushed red and fingers gripping onto the sheets in front of him.

When the fifth spank came, that was when Eddie knew he was fucked. Instead of choosing a cheek this time, Richie went straight for the middle, over his sensitive hole and making Eddie jerk forward, “Five!”

Richie stopped, his hand rubbing soothing circles into the swollen skin of his ass, “You okay there, Eds?”

Eddie nodded his head, trying to control his breathing, trying not to rock his hips back and forth on Richie’s clothed pants to gain some friction. “Y-Yes, please don’t stop.”

So Richie didn’t. He kept going and with each spank, Eddie felt himself grinding into Richie’s leg. His breathing was becoming more ragged and the numbers were coming out in more of a stutter.

“Six”

“S-seven”

“Eig-”  _Gasp._ **‘** Eight.”

By nine, Eddie knew he was close. He knew there was a fair chance that he wasn’t going to make it to ten without coming all over Richie’s fancy pants. It also seemed, that Richie had caught on to this, as the ninth spank was hard, rough, and right over his hole, causing a loud moan to erupt from his lips. He could feel Richie’s erection against his stomach, and Eddie couldn’t help but feel a little smug that this was also turning Richie on.

“O-Oh fuck- _nine_!”

“Just one more baby,” Richie cooed into his ear and Eddie felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face. Richie’s hands were back to massaging the red skin, soothing the sting that had been left by his hand. Yet Eddie couldn’t concentrate on that, all he could concentrate on was how badly he needed to come. All it would take was one more firm smack of Richie’s hand and he would be gone.

The second Richie’s hand came down on his ass for the tenth time, Eddie felt his orgasm wash over him, low moans of pleasure filling the room as he rutted against Richie’s knee. He was so lost in pleasure, that he forgot to count the final number. However, Richie didn’t seem to mind, as the hard on that was once pressed into Eddie’s stomach, was gone.

“Did you come in your pants?” Eddie mumbled, breathing slowly returning to normal as he looked up, meeting Richie’s flushed expression.

“You just came from me spanking you so you’re one to talk,” Richie quipped back and Eddie snorted, sitting up properly and pulling Richie into a kiss.

“I love you and we are so doing this again.”

“If it means I get that kind of reaction out of you? Hell yes. Now lay on your stomach, I gotta put lotion on that perky ass of yours.”

Eddie smirked and saluted Richie with a wink, ‘Yes sir.”

And if that caused Richie to moan? Well that’s a story for another time.


	3. fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has a little problem and Richie is working...

Biting down on his lower lip, Eddie kicked back his covers, so that they lay scrunched up at the foot of his bed. His sweaty skin stuck to the sheets underneath him, and he turned his head to the side to glance at the clock. It was just a little after midnight which pulled a distressed groan from Eddie’s lips. Richie wouldn’t be home for another hour or so, and the dream that had woken him up left him so on edge that there was no way he could wait another hour for his fiancé to get home.

Damn Richie and his night shifts at the radio station.

Resigning to his fate of having to get himself off, Eddie reached his hand out towards the bedside table and pulled out the small bottle of lube that they kept there. He settled back against the bed, adjusting the pillows behind his head as he got comfortable. The room felt twice has hot as normal, and the images from his dream were still fresh in his mind. Richie, dressed in the suit he had chosen for their wedding in a few weeks, minus the jacket, tie loose as he pushed Eddie up against the wall of the honeymoon suite.

Apparently he not only had a kink for Richie in a suit, but for married sex too. God, he couldn’t wait to be married to Richie.

He pushed his hand past the waistband of his underwear and wrapped his fingers around his shaft, giving his half-hard member a few teasing strokes to coax him to full hardness. His cheeks grew flushed at the attention and a breathless moan left his lips. Fuck, he was desperate tonight. Out of all the nights to have a sex dream, it had to be the night of Richie’s evening show. As his cock brushed against the material of his underwear, Eddie shoved them down his legs, parting them in the process.

He reached his hand out for the lube, uncapping the bottle and squirting a generous amount onto his fingers before bringing them down between his ass cheeks. He could feel his hole clenching in anticipation, even though no less than 12 hours ago he was being pounded into the mattress by Richie himself. He circled a finger around his rim, teasing himself, trying to recreate the feeling of Richie’s fingers ghosting over his skin, before he pushing it in all the way to the knuckle.

A whine left his lips at the feeling and he twisted the finger around inside for a few moments before he pulled it out and thrust back in, this time with two fingers. The stretch was welcome, pulling another gasp from Eddie’s lips as he curled them in an attempt to find that spot inside of him that Richie had no problems hitting on the first few thrusts.

A frustrated groan left his throat this time at the fact that his fingers weren’t quite as long as Richie’s, nor as thin, therefore not as able to hit the spots he was so desperate to reach. Yet Eddie made do, spreading his legs further apart, thrusting his two fingers deep inside as he wrapped his free hand around his cock, stroking along with his thrusts. It was all a little off sync, it had been _years_ ****since Eddie found the need to get himself off to this extent.

“Fuck,” he breathed into the darkness, squeezing his eyes shut as his fingers  _finally_ brushed against his prostate. “Fuck, fuck right there.” His thoughts moved away from the fact that it was his own hands doing the job, and he began imagine it were Richie’s instead. Richie’s long, thin fingers stretching him open, curling in just the right way, hitting all the right places.

“Richie, fuck,” Eddie gasped, arching his back up and quickening his strokes along his member. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the front door unlock, or the casual steps of Richie coming through the hall, or the opening of their bedroom door. What he did hear, was the low whistle that came from the doorway, and his fiancé’s tired, yet turned on tone of voice.

“Fucking hell Eds, are you trying to kill me?”

Eddie’s eyes ripped open and his finger’s slide out from inside him as he sat up on the bed. His cheeks were flushed red and his cock was sitting hard and abandoned between his thighs. “Richie you- you’re home early.”

“Mhm, the show finished up early today because of some charity thing that starts this morning. Been having fun without me have you?” Richie asked as he sauntered over to the bed, kneeling on the mattress before Eddie. He reached out, his fingers brushing up and over the skin of Eddie’s calf and up to his inner thigh. “You’re rock hard baby.”

“S’all your fault,” Eddie mumbled. “Your fingers have ruined me from ever being able to successfully get myself off.”

Richie let out a chuckle, pulling his shirt over his head and unbuttoning his pants. Eddie glanced down, seeing the tent forming in Richie’s underwear and he lay back down on the bed, enjoying the feeling of his fiancé’s hands roaming over his hot skin. “You want me to finish you off baby?”

“Mhm- _oh_!” Eddie’s eyes shot open as Richie wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking him with determination. His other hand moved down to circle his neglected hole that was aching for any form of attention. “Please, fuck Richie, please!”

Letting go of Eddie’s cock, Richie reached for the lube, pouring some onto his fingers and sliding two into Eddie, curling up in search of that spot. Eddie let out a sob as Richie’s fingers stabbed against it almost immediately, causing the familiar coil of heat to build up in his lower abdomen. “There we go baby, much better,” Richie cooed in his ear, hand wrapping back around his cock and resuming it’s strokes.

“I- I fuck, I’m close Richie- shit!” Eddie babbled, his head spinning as he grew closer and closer to his impending orgasm.

“Come for me baby, come on,” Richie coaxed and Eddie let out a scream as his orgasm washed over him, come covering over Richie’s hand and both of their chests. Richie let go of Eddie’s softening member, but continued to thrust his fingers deep, dragging Eddie’s orgasm out for as long as he possibly could.

“Mh, sensitive,” Eddie mumbled and Richie hummed, sliding his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. “Thank you.”

“Don’t ever thank me for that baby, are you feeling better?” Richie asked, settling next to Eddie and tugging him into his arms.

“Mhmm, much better,” Eddie tilted his head up, “Do you need help?”

“I’m good, Eds, don’t worry about me,” Richie whispered, trailing his fingers up and down Eddie’s back. “What were you dreaming about?”

“Us…on our wedding day.”

Richie’s hold on him tightened and he pressed a kiss to Eddie’s hair. “Three weeks, baby, three weeks.”

Eddie hummed, moving his head closer and pressing his lips to Richie’s in a deep, satisfying kiss. “Yeah, three weeks. I love you.”

“I love you too, Eds. I love you too.”

 


End file.
